


He's a Lady

by Loni



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Genderbending, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loni/pseuds/Loni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BLU Scout has feelings for the RED Scout, but how to approach him? Maybe a little cross-dressing is in order...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Lady

He knew it was wrong, but could not abandon his plan now that it had been put into full force and motion. Here he stood, wobbly, in a pair of stiletto heels and stockings, with a blue cocktail dress he found in his mother’s closet as well as cosmetics he found in her bathroom. He found the wig elsewhere, and it was blonde as the sunset was golden. In other words, he looked the part of a she, and a she was the part he was playing this night.

Again, his conscience told him to stop, but it was too late. The BLU Scout wobbled on shaky legs, half-carrying and half-supporting a very drunk counterpart clad in a red uniform, smiling as best he could as the other man mumbled on about nothing in particular, his body sluggish and his mind hazy.

It was the perfect plan, really, or so it seemed when the BLU Scout first thought it up in the wee hours of a lonely morning. He had eyes set on his RED counterpart for some time, completely and utterly smitten with the other boy, but it was a secret only known to him. The RED Scout was not gay; at least, not to the blue-clad boy’s knowledge, but he doubted the other male would be interested in him anyway. Either way, cross-faction love was forbidden as well as homosexual love to begin with. It was the 1960’s, after all. So, what better way to get close to his beloved than to be what the other boy would like? Cue a little flirtation in a higher-pitched voice and a never-ending stream of alcohol under low lights, and the BLU Scout looked the very part of some Swedish supermodel.

And, the RED Scout fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. The only problem was getting the drunkard back to the BLU Scout’s rented hotel room. And, then what? Well, that was for the night to decide, but just having the boy to himself was more than what he could have asked for. He just had to keep the charade up for awhile yet, even if the other male was busy trying to put sloppy kisses all over his cheek and neck.

He enjoyed it, though—that much was certain in the way he fake-giggled in a girly voice and pushed at the RED Scout’s face in a flirtatious manner. It only made the other boy all the more excited, and it took all effort to get to the room without going into a full make-out session in the elevator altogether.

Once they made it to the room, everything became unhinged and modesty was left at the door as the two began kissing at one another’s lips, sloppily swapping their saliva with each other. The BLU Scout wished it could have been slower, more romantic, but he could only reap in the benefits of his hard-earned capture for what it was. He felt his counterpart’s hands move to his hips and nearly melted into the touch, but he had to be on his guard. Every movement had to be accounted for lest he want to be discovered for a not-woman. It was made difficult by a pair of roaming hands. One would think the RED youth had never been with a real woman the way he was falling all over himself to touch the foreign body he held so close.

“C’mon, baby, don’t be so shy,” the RED Scout cooed as he nestled up against the other’s body, his own sluggish and lanky. He was fortunately too drunk to realize the equally-muscular body he pressed against. All that mattered to the boy was the fact he found some woman willing to have sex with him, and he was more than ready to oblige in both their wishes.

The Scout in drag mustered up some sort of shy giggle, his hands pressing at the other man’s chest. This only riled the other boy up further, and he all but pounced the BLU Scout altogether; however, his drunken stupor would prove to make him much too slow for the sober male, and he found himself pressed against the wall trying to hug the other body.

“Hard t’get, huh? I like that in a woman!” the RED Scout grinned as he turned to face the other, “But, c’mon, baby, don’t leave me hangin’…”

The BLU Scout made his way to the hotel room bed, gently sitting on the edge as he took off his shoes. His face was glowing pink, and he motioned the other boy to him with a bending finger. The RED Scout would not be asked twice as he nearly stumbled over his own feet to approach the bed, his shirt being pulled up and thrown behind him in the process. He straddled the other male and forced him to lie on his back, which he easily complied, all the while tracing circles into a very muscular chest. He was rewarded with a few more sloppy kisses.

It was now or never. The BLU Scout had to make the other boy his, and he would do so in the process of unfastening his pants and exposing a very raging arousal.

“Yeah, ya see what ya do to me, baby?” the RED Scout whispered as he touched his own member and gave it a rub.

The boy in drag became greedy, his eyes shining with amazement and hunger. In one sweep, the entirety of the RED’s length was in his mouth and hitting the back of his throat, causing the other boy to let out a surprised but very pleased moan and he had to hold onto a pair of hips to keep the upright male from downright fucking his face altogether in his excitement. He held on, slowly licking the shaft and delighting in the sounds the other made as he fell over and held himself upright on a pair of shaky arms, looming over the Scout in drag. It was a wonderful feeling to relish in, and he would have continued to do so had the RED Scout not pulled away to remove his pants altogether and pounce the BLU Scout on the bed.

“C’mon, baby, ya know what I want,” he cooed again, trailing kisses along the boy in drag’s neck.

It made the feminine Scout blush brighter, and he bit his painted lips. Of course he knew what the other boy wanted, and there was a thin dress separating the two from doing just that. And, there would be another detail to explain that was hiding beneath the dress. But, the drunken Scout was too far gone into his own ecstasy to probably care at this point, so all walls could be taken down.

At least, that’s what he hoped as he nodded to the RED boy who licked his own lips in anticipation and began to unzip the only layer between them. Slowly, he moved the zipper down the other boy’s back, trailing kisses as he did so, and only when the zipper could move no further, he leaned back and pulled the other boy up, allowing the dress to slide off his body.

And, in that moment, the drunken Scout was filled with a world of clarity.  
“Wh-What in the fuck? You’re a dude!” the RED Scout bellowed as he disdainfully pointed at the other man whom now stood with a shamed stance. He nodded as his hands tried to hide himself and keep himself modest, but the other boy had already seen enough, and his reddened face gave way to the anger and confused nature of the predicament. He stalked over and grabbed the BLU Scout by the arm and slung him around to where he fell on the bed. “How could you do that to me?! You—You little faggot!”

The BLU Scout flinched and prepared for an oncoming attack—he deserved it, after all—but it never came. Rather, the other boy stood over his body, seething and breathing heavily. He stared intensely at the male on the bed and he even raised his hand to strike, but refrained and used it to brush fingers through his own hair in frustration. The boy on the bed relaxed enough to turn and look up to the other.

“Why would you do this?” the RED Scout asked with a bit of a hitch in his speech. He crossed his arms as he loomed over the other.

The boy on the bed, in turn, gave a shrug and looked to the floor. “I—I just wanted ya to like me is all…”

“Like you? _Like you_? Ya think trickin’ me’s gonna make me like you? You’re dressed up like a woman. Ya made me think ya were a woman!” His voice was booming by now and the rage was once again reddening the RED boy’s face.

“I’m sorry! I thought—I thought you’d be with me if I was something ya liked…”

“Oh, you are way outta your mind, ya fuckin’ creep! No way I’d ever—“

“But, you almost—“

“ _Shut up_!” the RED Scout screeched, his hand rising into a fist to strike the other boy, but he hesitated, staring down at the body below his own, and he let out a sigh. The male on the bed flinched and prepared for the hit that never came. He opened an eye and then the next and stared up at the other with a confused gaze. The hand went down to the Scout’s side and his shoulders slumped in defeat. “Well, I guess since we’re still here…”

“Yeah?” the BLU Scout asked as he sat up on his elbows, “No foolin’?”

The RED boy jumped in the other’s face and pointed at him, “That don’t mean I’m gay or nothin’, ya got it? I just don’t want my dick hurtin’ later is all.”

“Right, gotcha,” the BLU Scout nodded. It wasn’t the best of circumstances, but at least the other boy was still here and still willing. It was that or nothing and he could deal with a little heartache afterwards just to live in this moment. He was hesitant in his movements, but finally found the bravery to slide off the bed to approach the other, slowly reclaiming the RED’s mouth and gently gripping his still-present arousal.

The RED male, in turn, was equally hesitant, even going so far as to close his eyes and pretend he was with the woman from earlier again. It helped somewhat, and he gave a soft moan between mouths and bucked his hips into the inviting touch. It caused the BLU Scout to smile and he found his rhythm once again, his free hand moving to the lower back of the other boy, pulling him close as he continued his ministrations. He easily led the RED boy towards the bed where he broke the kiss to sit down and put himself at the perfect level to put the erection in his mouth once more. The BLU Scout worked at it, licking along the shaft as he bobbed his head up and down and reveled in the moaning from the other boy.

It finally became too overwhelming for the RED Scout to stand on his own two feet as his knees buckled. He fell over, withdrawing from the other boy’s mouth and landing atop him. It caused him to blush and the BLU male to grin sheepishly.

“So, now what?”

“Well, ta put it bluntly, this is where ya get ta fuck me.”

“Alright, alright, gimme a minute ta figure this out,” the RED Scout hummed as he lifted himself off the other boy, grabbing the back of his thigh and hoisting it over his shoulder. “Like this, yeah?”

“It’s a start,” the BLU male replied with a wriggle of his hips, “Ya gonna stick it in me or what?”

“Geez, you’re just like a chick: all impatient and shit.”

The RED Scout obliged, however, and lowered himself to the other’s entrance. One glance and one nod gave him the incentive to keep pressing into him, though he was slow and cautious and completely out of his element with pressing into the backside of another man. But, the BLU boy would not let him turn away now…

“C’mon already! I ain’t some porcelain doll! Get rough with me! I can take it!”

He gave a deep groan as his backside was suddenly filled with the other boy, and his face was contorted in a satisfied grin. It was enough to tell the other Scout to continue, and he began rocking against the BLU’s backside, roughly as per requested. It took no time at all for the perspiration to form on both boys’ bodies, and their pants and moans were a sudden symphony as their bodies entangled and the bed squeaked and the headboard hit the wall with the force of the thrusting.

The BLU Scout dared not step out of line with the other male, so getting a hand job would be out of the question. Instead, he found rhythm with the thrusts and pumped at his own arousal with a free hand, the other’s fingers digging into a shoulder blade, hanging on for all dear life as the bouncing continued. It was a matter of time before he found that perfect pace to match the thrusts, and the BLU boy was melting all over again in the sensation now that he was being hit in a special spot in his backside.

“Yeah, ya like that?” the RED Scout asked, more or less in a taunting tone than he had used before when his date was female.

The other would play along, though it was hard to fake the gasping. “Yeah, yeah, just like that…”

The session would not last very long after that. The RED boy felt a sudden tightness around his length as the other tensed up, approaching orgasm. He let out a soft grunt and shivered, his body releasing between the two chests and stomachs. It was too good a feeling to repress his sensations, so he would follow immediately with vigor and hyena-like yelling.

“Yeah, this is awesome! It’s amazing! _I’m gonna co_ —“

He rode out his own orgasm atop the other boy with a high growl, finally falling over on his back next to the BLU body, both equally panting and enjoying the sensations and tingling of body parts. Both males could easily fall asleep right then and there, but there would be a sudden awkwardness to the situation. The RED looked the other’s body up and down and gave him a quick study before speaking.

“So…the get-up. Ya did all that just to jump my bones?”

“Well, yeah. Like I said, I’m so—“

“No-no, don’t apologize. Ya did what ya thought I’d like an’ I appreciate that.”

The RED Scout rolled over on his side facing away from the other’s body, his face turning a bright red.

“Just next time, make it a brunette. I got a thing for ‘em.”

“Next time…?”

“…Yeah.”

The BLU Scout gave a warm smile and flopped over against his now-lover’s body, arms wrapping around him and soft kisses placed on his visible shoulder.

“Brunette it is.”


End file.
